Levitate
Levitate, full name Ellen's Enchanted Elevator, is a utility Spell. With it, the Hero can safely float straight up or straight down. It first appears in Quest for Glory II and is available in all subsequent games. Levitate requires 7 MP to initially cast in the second, third, and fourth games. In Quest for Glory V, Levitate's cost is increased to 10 MP. Levitate is unique among most spells in that it continually drains MP while in use. Learning Levitate is learned in Quest for Glory II by purchasing the spell scroll from Keapon Laffin in Shapeir. The spell costs 30 dinars. A Magic User created in a game after Quest for Glory II will already have the knowledge of Levitate when he begins. Function When cast, the Hero will enter a "floating" state. The Hero can then move up and down, but not side to side. If the Hero moves towards certain "hot spots" while floating, he may grab something, such as a ledge to pull himself up. How Levitate works in quest-related areas may vary depending on the situation. In the second, third, and fourth games, simply clicking above or below the Hero will float him up or down to that level. In Quest for Glory V, the A and Z keys must be used. Take care when levitating, as Mana is being continually drained, and if the Hero's Mana is exhausted while in midair, he will drop to the ground and suffer damage. Special Uses Levitate has special uses in the games it appears in: Quest for Glory II: *During the WIT Initiation Test, Levitate is used during the Air test to float over the spinning staff. *Levitate can be used at the Griffin Nest to float up to the Griffin's perch and take a feather from inside the nest. *Levitate can be used while battling the Air Elemental. The spell can be used to lift the Hero above the funnel of wind so that dirt can be dropped into it from above. *The spell can be used in the Forbidden City after the fire chamber to float down to the bottom of the cliff. *While storming the Emir's Palace, Levitate can be used at the gate to float up to the palace wall, and it can also be used at the room outside of the Ritual Chamber to float down from the balcony. Quest for Glory III: *When dueling with the Leopardman Shaman, the Hero must use Levitate to counter the Shaman's Pit spell. *After the peace conference, Manu will lead the Hero to the Monkey Village. Levitate can be used to float up from the jungle floor to the village. *While crossing the waterfall on the way to the Lost City, the Hero can use Levitate, along with a Vine and Manu, to cross the falls. *In the outskirts of the Lost City, Levitate (or Fetch) can be used on the jackal statue to take the Fire Opal from its eye. Quest for Glory IV: *In the opening of the game, Levitate is used, along with the Sheet, to cross the pit leading out of the Dark One's Cave. *It's possible to Levitate up to the windows of the Monastery. *After returning to the Dark One's Cave with the Rituals, Levitate will get the Hero down to the bottom of the pit to where the Pit Horror is, as well as up the other side. *In the Heart Cave, after reading the Heart Ritual, Levitate is used to reach the hole in the ceiling. Quest for Glory V: *At the Pegasus Peaks, the Hero can use Levitate to quickly reach the Pegasus' nest. *Levitate can be used in Hades in the first area to float down to a lower path. Click the targeting cursor to Levitate down to it. Training The spell is trained by being cast repeatedly. In Quest for Glory III, the spell can only be trained when it is cast in a savannah or jungle screen. The spell must be actually cast repeatedly. Simply floating in the air will not get any skill points (but will rapidly exhaust mana reserves), except in Quest for Glory V, where floating upwards and downwards will train the spell. Importing/Hybrid If a Magic User is imported and didn't have Levitate for any reason in the previous game, he will be given the spell in the new game. This applies for all three games after Quest for Glory II. If a Hybrid character is created and is given Magic, he will not be given Levitate in any game, but can still purchase it in Quest for Glory II. Trivia *Levitate tends to be used in lieu of the Magic User having a Climbing skill, particularly in Quest for Glory IV as the Fighter will learn Climbing as well. *For a humorous death, go to the shore near Science Island in Quest for Glory V. Pull the lever to turn the windmill on, then stand under the windmill blades and levitate up. Category:Spells